


Stilinski Pack

by Void_Kitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Malia get together too, Also Kira and Liam, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Jennifer makes Derek & co leave with her, Left Hand Peter, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune is a good guy, Nogitsune's name is Kuriam, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Right hand Lydia, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Pack, Theo's a good guy deep down, everything that happens after 3A still does but differently, he and Melissa are a must have couple, he just wants to be loved, he's still gotta feed ya know, like super deep down, mostly - Freeform, pack symbol, season 3a au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: He wonders where it when all wrong. How Jennifer got her claws so deeply into the pack that she manipulated Derek and the wolves into listening to her every word and hanging onto like it was the Holy Bible.But the world moves on and so does Stiles and his friends. Now it's him, Allison, and Lydia who have to protect Beacon Hills but that number soon grows as they build a true pack.Thentheyreturn.





	Stilinski Pack

He wonders where it when all wrong. How Jennifer got her claws so deeply into the pack that she manipulated Derek and the wolves into listening to her every word and hanging onto like it was the Holy Bible.

Stiles huffed out an exhale, running a hand through his long and unkempt hair; he’d not gotten round to getting a haircut in over a year, too busy protecting Beacon Hills.

He closed the grimoire, listening as the old paper crinkled at the movement. The door closing caught his attention and he glanced up as Allison, Lydia, and Malia entered.

Malia was the first addition to their… pack, as they’d taken to calling it. She’d been stuck as a coyote the last ten years after a car accident triggered it. They’d stumbled upon her by what seemed like fate. He and Allison had been out searching for the Nemeton when they’d come face to face with the coyote, it flashed blue eyes and immediately they’d known it was a shifter. They’d followed the coyote to the car wreck and then Stiles had done some snooping at this dad’s office.

It had been pretty smooth sailing from there.

But then Kira moved to town with her parents. She hadn’t known what she was at the time but after an incident involving a mass murderer called William Borrow, her true nature had been revealed to be a Thunder Kitsune. But that was only the start as Stiles found himself constantly dreaming of the Nemeton and someone trying to escape from their prison underneath it.

So he’d turned to his pack and went to visit Deaton about it. The man was cryptic as Stiles remembered him always being. In the end, Stiles decided on trying to talk to the person calling out and against his better judgement tried helping them escape.

_He watched with his pack as the Japanese man crawled his way out of the soil, coughing and laughing at his new-found freedom. He’d sat back and stared up at the star-filled night sky in awe and relief._

_Then Kira’s mother had appeared in the clearing with her Oni, planning to kill the Nogitsune but Stiles jumped in._

_“Hey, hey, hey, hey.” Stiles stepped in front of the Nogitsune, who blinked up at him. “I didn’t just free him for you to get all murder-happy and kill ‘em!”_

_Noshiko glared at him. “I have every right. Not only that but it’s in their nature to_ harm _others, Stiles.”_

_Stiles scoffed, glancing at his pack before back to the Celestial Kitsune. “If anyone here has a right to kill, it’s him. Considering you went back on your side of the bargain and imprisoned them and so what if it’s their nature? How else are they going to feed? You want someone to starve just because of the way they're born?”_

_The Nogitsune stood, brushing the dirt from their ancient Japanese clothing. He said nothing as he glanced between Stiles and Noshiko, knowing if he said anything now, he’d be putting himself at risk._

_Noshiko let out a sharp breath, brows furrowing into an unreadable glare. “Fine. But you must take him under your watch. Anything he does is on your head. Remember that.”_

_She turned and left._

_“Thank you.” The Nogitsune voiced quietly, and the pack turned to him in surprise._

_“What?”_

_He snorted in amusement. “You gain nothing from helping me other than putting yourself at risk.”_

_“Gain nothing?” Lydia echoed in amusement and his honey eyes turned to her. “I’m pretty sure we just gained another pack member.”_

_He tilted his head. “How are you so sure you can trust me?”_

_Allison chuckled. “’Cause we wouldn’t’ve helped you in the first place otherwise.”_

_“So.” Stiles cut in. “What can we call you?”_

_“Kuriam.”_

Kuriam’s arrival led to Stiles learning to harness the Spark inside him, the Nogitsune having spotted the magical potential within only minutes of being in his physical presence. The Void Kitsune used some old connections to get his hands on some books and a tutor for Stiles, who took to magic like a moth to a light.

His tutor, Eva Johnson, was in her late hundreds, so she knew and could teach a lot about her own learnings and practises. One of the things she taught Stiles was how to create a substitute bond between their pack members, a trait only traditionally by werewolves. The artificial bond, they’d found, was also far superior to the traditional one; it allowed emotional sensing, thought/speech transfer, and locational imprints. While the wolves’ bond only gave the light feeling of a presence.

They fell into a routine of sorts, the teens went to school, came home, did homework from that day (or most, if it required more time to complete), then go off to their designated lessons.

Stiles with his magic, Allison and Lydia spent time with weapons, and Kuriam helped Malia and Kira get their powers under control. Then when that was all done, they’d come together for a quiet dinner then head home. Of course, more often than not they had sleepovers- too exhausted to want to drive home.

Stiles also took lessons from Kuriam to learn how to fight, both against normal people and the supernatural because he could only rely on magic so much.

They were what a pack should be like, Stiles realised two months into the routine as he lay in the dogpile they’d made after having eaten dinner. It was harmony in its truest form, there were no real arguments (playful ones, sure- who’d they be without them?) and they worked to learn each other’s strengths and weaknesses to fill in the small gaps.

Strangely he found himself grateful for everything that had happened, Scott and Derek the furthest from his mind- he hadn’t thought of them in so long that Stiles couldn’t recall when he last did.

He liked it better like this. He liked his pack better than the shitty one the Scott tried his damn best to stay away from because he still hated what he was- and _Derek_ , and Stiles wasn’t at all apologetic when he thought this, but he was a terrible Alpha.

He’d obviously been broadcasting as Lydia and Allison were amazingly quick to agree with him. The two girls, his friends, his _sisters_ (it seemed right to call them that, they loved it too- one big family) quickly turned the conversation into everything they’d found annoying about both Scott and Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac.

Soon they were sharing stories and laughing their heads off. Stiles didn’t even feel guilty at sharing childhood embarrassing moments of Scott with them.

Their first real test arrived a month later in the shape of a pack of Wendigos. It was hard, and they suffered a few injuries but, in the end, they killed them.

That was also something Stiles had thought about too- Scott would have been so goddamn empathetic that he’d risk people’s safety to try and reason with them. He believed everyone should get a second chance- and yeah, sometimes that’s true, but when they murder a bunch of people and eat then, laughing at the fact and with no empathy towards the victims, then there is a problem.

But Scott had black and white morals- he wouldn’t be able to do the correct (correct might be a bit of a… arguable word) thing in the situation. Howbeit, Stiles was a realist, and he was smarter than Scott- he knew the world wasn’t black and white- it was colourful, and being so naïve and willing to forgive would get you killed.

When they’d beat the Wendigos, there was a big dinner at the Stilinski household to celebrate. It was here when Noah and Melissa revealed their relationship to the group with a positive response. Lydia playfully calling out she wanted to be a bridesmaid at the wedding (Allison seconded that with a “Hear hear.”), to the laughter and embarrassment of the new couple.

The trial also revealed Stiles red eyes, something that had puzzled him at first but Kuriam explained that his Spark had filled the Alpha spot of the pack, so it was only natural that this Spark would deem it important to portray this, hence the red eyes.

Life returned to normal, other packs came and went and Stiles eagerly used the chance to form connections with them.

Peter came back to Beacon Hills looking for Derek as he’d not been answering his calls and so he thought the best place to start was their hometown only to discover he was long gone- and so was his pack.

Peter found himself pleasantly surprised by the new pack that had claimed the land as theirs and, if Peter was being honest with himself, were better suited for protecting Beacon Hills than the Hales had been, especially now that Derek had all but abandoned it.

He, Stiles, and Lydia had all sat down at the loft which Peter had taken legal ownership of, and the duo told him everything that had transpired.

_“Uh.” He groaned. “I told him that woman was off, but he didn’t believe me. To wound up in that chance at happiness to see the truth. Pity, I’d thought my nephew had finally grown up.”_

_Stiles had snorted out a laugh, which Lydia slapped him on the arm for but cracked a smile herself._

_Peter slouched into the settee, looking tired. “But there’s another reason I came. Kate’s back.”_

_The duo stiffened, and in unison, asked: **“What?”**_

He went onto explain how she’d appeared to him, surprising not as dead as he’d believed her to be and demanded his obedience via her Alpha rank as were-jaguar. But since she’d not ordered his silences, he’d come back for help.

They agreed to help because Peter had changed- he wasn’t psychotic anymore, he’d regained his humanity and had begun to make amends. So they did, with Peter playing double agent, the Stilinski pack (as Lydia dubbed it with a long explanation that Stiles was the main drive, the Alpha of the pack, the one that led them- so it seemed right to call it that) and help from Chris, they hunted Kate down who had managed to get control of some things called Berserkers. It took a hand full of different fights before they managed to take Kate down.

_Allison raised the gun, pointing it straight at Kate’s forehead. The older woman snarled at her. “You’re just gonna abandon family for the supernatural freaks?”_

_Allison glared in return. “I think you’ll find those freaks_ are _my family, you’re just a psychotic murderer.” And she shot the gun, Kate’s body fell to the ground limp._

_Allison let out a shaky breath, Malia was the one to step up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. They flooded the bond with reassurance, and ‘it’s okay if you want to cry, we’re not going to judge you, never.’ So she did._

They buried her body there in New Mexico and on the journey back Peter asked to join their pack.

Allison got a haircut, for a fresh start, chopping it all off until it was a pixie cut. Lydia joined her with a wavy mid-neck length bob. Stiles started styling his long almost shoulder length hair, tying little braids throughout and pulling everything into a low scruffy bun or ponytail. [(link)](https://flic.kr/p/2cy1AQb)

They decided they wanted to get a pack symbol, something that meant everything to them- like the Hale symbol triskele. So, at 3 am, Stiles starts scribbling ideas down, crossing out ones he knows are shit or doesn’t want any associations with. He shows them the [paper](https://flic.kr/p/2cgg126) the next morning.

_Lydia snorted. “What’s up with all writing?”_

_Stiles spluttered. “I was half asleep, okay?”_

_“’Can’t draw goddamn tails’?” Malia read aloud, and they all snickered making Stiles roll his eyes._

_“Anyway, I was thinking the bottom left one. It’s a combination of two other symbols that mean Aether and Earth. They both extremely simply and together they look really nice”_

_“I like it.” Kuriam smiled, peering over Stiles' shoulder. The others all agreed._

When Christmas came around, they used the chance to get the tattoos done. Allison, Lydia, and Stiles all went to a tattoo parlour while Peter did his and the others at home since their healing would just heal the ink. The tattoos were done on their inner right wrist.

Stiles not soon later decided to get other tattoos, finding that he liked the idea a lot more than previously thought.

Then after Christmas was done and over with, they’re back at school. Stiles heard from one of the packs he was in contact with that the Alpha pack was making its way to Beacon Hills, having become interested in the recent happenings and new ‘management’ of the land.

Stiles worked tirelessly to put up protective wards. By this time, citizens of Beacon Hills had become aware of the band of vigilantes that dealt with situations that the police had no idea how to start with. The police station even confirming their existences and how they worked with them to help protect Beacon Hills.

So maybe most packs worked in silence, but the Stilinski pack had come to find that silence sometimes got people hurt more than knowing and while they didn’t come out with the existence of the supernatural, they left it up in the air.

The Alpha pack finally arrived and Stiles, as Alpha and Lydia, his right hand, Peter, as his left hand and their other members stood behind them as they met with the Alpha pack. They greeted them with respect and they received the same respect in return. Deucalion had come to Beacon Hills wanting to know about their pack, the way it worked like every wolf pack yet there was no were-wolf Alpha to led them. It was Kuriam that explained that Sparks (which Stiles was) had the ability to fill that role with their powers as it was seemingly limitless.

In the end, Deucalion wished to make connections with them, seeming to know that it would be better than forcing Stiles to join them

Crisis averted.

_Kuriam leaned over Stiles' shoulder, watching as Allison and Malia talked quietly outside. “Do those two look like they have feelings for one another?”_

_Stiles raised his head from his book, looking in their direction. He blinked in realisation. “Uh, now that you mention it, it does kinda look like that.”_

_“What about us?” Kuriam purred lowly into his ears._

_Stiles simply reached up, using the pencil he had to poke Kuriam’s cheek, pushing him away when the Nogitsune grinned down at him, wiggling his brows. “No.”_

_Kuriam pouted. “Why not, darling?”_

_Stiles sighed. It didn’t stop the warm burn on his cheeks though._

Stiles set up a website that allowed people with _unusual_ problems to ask questions, and if needed have physical help dealing with said problem. Of course, it wasn’t free, but he quickly found himself busy with work, and people were more than willing to pay for their services.

And after a near-death experience, the pack found Malia and Allison making out. The two finally getting together.

Melissa moved into the Stilinski house, selling her old one and while she kept some of Scott’s things, it was all shoved into the attic, away from view.

Summer holidays finally came around and it was a time where they all had to begin to think about their futures. Stiles knew his main priority was his site and helping people- and he’s made enough money to not have to worry about a job at that moment in time either. He thought about a creative writing course at a local college campus. He’d always thought the idea of writing interesting, and well, he had all the inspiration he’d ever need to write in front of him.

In the end, Kira and Lydia both chose colleges nearby Beacon Hills, knowing the work they did at the moment was more than suitable and didn’t want a large distance from their pack. Stiles, Allison and Malia had all decided not to continue schooling, instead classing their… current line of work more important- and it did technically classify as a freelance, anyway.

They used the summer holiday to travel and visit other packs, strengthen their connections and even went sightseeing.

Then school started up again and everything seemed to go down the drain with the arrival of the Dread Doctors.

The day before they went back to school, Stiles met up with his dad at the station, intending to have lunch with him when there was a disturbance caused by a boy called Donavan, who started to threatened Noah. Stiles jumped in, barking at him to watch his tongue and he should be lucky he if he wasn’t arrested for assault.

Donavan snarled at him before storming out. Stiles got the story behind the encounter from his dad at lunch.

Then that evening in the rain, as Stiles was doing his rounds, he was attacked by a werewolf. A mutated were-wolf, a mutated _Alpha_ were-wolf, he realised as his eyes flashed a red. Stiles could almost _feel_ the wrongness from the man.

_The wolf leapt at him and Stiles ducked to the side, using his magic to send him flying back. Using that moment, Stiles fled, hoping to get further away from the school to avoid anyone possibly coming across them._

_But it never seems to go his away as Stiles crashed into a boy a year below them, Liam- Stiles recognised from the Lacrosse tryouts._

_Both groaned as they hit the ground._

_“What the hell?” Liam questioned as Stiles jumped to his feet._

_“You have to get away.” Stiles instead said. “There’s someone around here threatening to beat people up.”_

_Liam just frowned, glancing in the direction Stiles had just come because in the last year Stiles had changed dramatically, everyone who’d heard of him knew the class clown, but now Stiles wasn’t someone you messed with._

_So why was Stiles running?_

_But Liam quickly found out as the were-wolf came flying around the corner growling. Stiles cursed and pushed Liam behind him, hissing: “Stay back.”_

_They engaged in battle, Stiles using what Kuriam had taught him to fight against the supernatural. He got hit however and send flying across the courtyard with a yell._

_Liam let out a shout of horror and the were-wolf turned his attention onto the youngest male with a grin. He grabbed Liam by the neck, nails digging in deep._

_But then his blood began to boil, and the wolf dropped Liam in favour of screaming in pain._

_The wolf snarled at Stiles, who was holding out his arm, fist clenched tightly as he used his magic to boil his blood. But that didn’t stop the wolf from charging at the bleeding Spark._

_However, before the wolf could reach Stiles, someone leapt in front of the long-haired boy and attacked the wolf._

_Stiles hissed, watching as they fought before his help was chucked, hitting a wall and crashing into the ground._

_The wolf turned to Stiles, who moved forward when his help didn’t move to get back up. The mutated wolf charged at Stiles, who once again leapt out of the way, using his magic to shove and throw the wolf about in hopes of wearing at his stamina before engaging in a physical fight again._

_But the wolf caught him off guard and grabbed him by the neck, shoving his other hand's claws into his chest._

_Stiles let out a strangled wet gasp in pain, his tinted red eyes widened._

_“Stiles!” Someone shouted, he couldn’t place who it had been, maybe several people but the sound of his heart beating in his ears drowned them out. He could feel their panic over the bond though._

_With a wash of strength, Stiles grabbed the wolf’s wrist, letting his nails dig in as he pushed himself to his feet, eyes now a full-on red. Using his other hand, he snapped the bone in the wolf’s wrist, he let out a growl stumbling in pain. The wolf’s long nails snapped, and Stiles kicked the wolf in the face, sending him flying backwards._

_Someone appeared next to him as he stumbled._

Kuriam _, his mind supplied seeing the familiar Japanese features._

_Stiles turned his eyes back onto the mutated wolf, Kuriam going the same only he snarled, extended canines peeking through._

_“I’ll give you a choice.” His voice is steady and cold. “You can either stay here, where my pack will take care of you or you can run.”_

_The wolf fled and finally, Stiles allowed his legs to give out. As he went down, he pulled the nails from his chest with a hiss of pain._

_Malia and Peter moved forward to him while Allison and Kira went to Liam, checking on the bleeding boy._

_Kuriam’s fingers brushed Stiles’ wrist and he began to tug at his pain. His hand moving to his waist when Stiles stood, turning to the person who’d jumped in to help him._

_The person stepped into the light and into sight._

_A deep golden colour was what caught Stiles’ attention, eyes of a beta wolf but there was something about them looked different from the average wolves’ eye. With a stretch of his senses, he felt something similar to the mutated wolf from him but couldn’t place it. However, instead of a feeling of wrongness, it was almost fulfilment._

_He filed it away for later._

_“You don’t remember me, do you?” The boy asked, looking amused as he moved toward them all. “I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade.”_

_Almost immediately it clicked into place for Stiles, his amber brown orbs widening. “Theo?”_

_Theo smiled._

_“You know him?” Malia questioned._

_“He used to,” Theo answered. “Trust me, I never thought I’d see you again, Stiles. A couple of months ago, I heard of a Spark Alpha here in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Stiles Stilinski, I just couldn’t believe it.”_

_Stiles’s eyes twitched into a narrowing gesture of suspicion but he stopped himself, instead asking: “What’d you want?”_

_“I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I wanted to be a part of your pack.”_

Stiles didn’t outright believe him, there was just something about Theo that didn’t sit right with him. Maybe it was his Spark sensing that odd fulfilment from Theo that made him feel like that. But either way, he was willing to give him a chance.

It didn’t mean Stiles didn’t give Theo a warning though.

_“If I find that in any way you have an alternate plan, and that plan hurts my packmates, then you can consider yourself a dead man, Reaken.”_

Liam, unfortunately, was turned from the deep nail marks the mutated wolf made, but they welcomed him into the pack with open arms and helped to get him familiar with his new lifestyle. As this went one, other more dangerous situations happened.

The mutated wolf’s nails were that of a Harpy’s, Deaton informed them.

Then Tracy from their school turned out to be a Kanima and it all ends with Tracy dying- none of them are sure of who did it and it leaves Stiles frustrated. Not only that but she was artificially made too.

Then another boy Lucas was killed.

Then Donavon attacked Stiles, who had been staying at the library late that evening. In the end, Stiles killed him in self-defence.

The situation just got worse and worse and the remaining Chimeras all died. At some point, Theo’s true nature was revealed and Stiles found himself experiencing more hurt than he’s thought- knowing deep down that Theo wasn’t the guy he was acting as when he’d first met him again. His suspicion had been right. So why? Why did it hurt?

_Kuriam ran his hand through Stiles’ long hair. “Well despite that, you both got quite close during the investigation, so it was only natural that you feel like this, darling.”_

_Stiles groaned, rolling onto his side and into Kuriam’s warmth._

_“If you’d like, I could go and teach him a lesson?” Kuriam asked innocently._

_“Your ‘teach him a lesson’ would involve killing Theo, and I’d rather you not.” Stiles muttered, finding the idea of killing Theo off-putting. Kuriam hummed at the reply, seeming more amused than his usual pouty self at a denial. Stiles had no idea what he was amused about and didn’t care much at that moment._

_Then Stiles was woken by the Nemeton over their connection only an hour later. He shot upright with a sharp hitch of his breath._

_“Darling?”_

_“I need to get to the Nemeton.” Stiles murmured and didn’t both getting dressed, just pulling on shoes and a coat before jumping into his jeep and zooming off._

_He arrived in almost record him to see as the formally dead Chimera all alive and Theo stood with them._

_“Not the strangest thing I’ve ever seen.” He mused aloud, and the Chimeras all whipped around to look at him in alarm._

_“Stiles.” Theo smirked but said brunet ignored him and moved to the formally dead Chimeras._

_With a wave of his hand, Stiles looked into the state of their bodies, commenting that it would be best if they spent the next day drinking and not doing anything taxing- to let themselves get refamiliarized with living again._

_He spared Theo a passing glance as he left but said nothing again._

_The low growl he got at the ignoring made Stiles feel victorious. Petty, he knows, but he didn’t care._

Perrish being a Hellhound was a thing too.

It was only a few days later that the Dread Doctors struck again, this time they’d made a large shadowy creature. They find out it was the Beast of Gévaudan from Chris, who had gotten his information from Gerard. That bastard was still alive somehow.

They end up in a confrontation with the Beast and they get their arses handed to them, Allison receiving head trauma from a collision with a wall.

Then the Beast went on a rampage through Beacon Hills, ending up at the school during a Lacrosse game and it takes help from the Chimera pack to fight the Beast and they still have trouble. It was Stiles this time that takes a serious hit to protect Lydia.

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Liam chanted, hoping back and forth between his feet in a panic. Peter snapped at him to calm down as Kuriam started draining his pain._

_“Worst injury yet.” Stiles wheezed as the Chimera pack all moved closer, Theo the closest where he stared down at Stiles ripped stomach with a paled face._

_“We’ve gotta get you to the hospital.” Lydia cut in. Stiles just blinked up at her, looking scarily lethargic._

It took surgery and a few days for Stiles to recover before he forced his dad to discharge him from the hospital because they had to take care of the Beast.

It was Mason, they find out.

And apparently, Theo was set on spending every waking moment he could in Stiles’ presence. Not that the brunet had a real problem with that, Kuriam seemed highly amused again, often watching the chimaera as he nuzzled his nose into Stiles’ hair.

They defeat the Beast, saving Mason while they do and it was probably out of pure luck, but who knows- they were all too busy at the Stilinski household celebrating with pizza, and that included the Chimeras.

Stiles was forced to stay seated during the entire evening, the others all still deeming him unfit. He tried arguing that he was fine but the grimaces he made as he moved was all they needed.

Stiles, with his packmates agreement, at the celebration, invited the Chimeras to join his pack. The look on Theo’s face had made him laugh until his stomach hurt and the stitches threatened to rip.

But they do join, and Kira and Liam also come out as a couple too. Kuriam and Stiles also finally admitted to their own relationship after it was teased out of them by Lydia and Allison.

It was a week later when everything had finally returned to normal, as Theo, Kuriam and Stiles all sat in the latter’s room, that the Nnogitsune turned the Theo.

_“You know, if you’d like, Stiles and I are more than willing to allow you to join our relationship.”_

_Stiles choked on his drink, Theo spluttering out something unintelligent._

**“ _What?”_** _They both asked in unison. They turned to each other in surprise before their cheeks burned; though Stiles was surprised for a different reason._

_Kuriam laughed._ _Well?” He wiggled his brows, leaning over them both since he was sat on the bed while they were on the floor._

_Stiles leant back against the bed. “Your choice.”_

_“Wait, you're serious?” Theo questioned, looking between the two._

_“Of course.” Stiles chimed, looking amused. “While we weren’t gonna ask you outta the blue like that, we are serious about it, Reakan. It’s just Kuriam has no idea what subtlety means.”_

It took them a little bit to work out the dynamic between them, but they make it work. Now it had become Theo’s favourite thing to steal surprise kisses from Stiles (loving the spluttering response of embarrassment he made) and kissing Kuriam’s cheek.

Kuriam had no problem (or _subtlety_ ) and seemed to always want to make out with either of them.

Stiles has taken to cheek kisses whenever he passed them.

They were the first openly polyamorous relationship in Beacon Hills and girls seemed to always giggle when they made public displays of affection.

Stiles would never understand girls.

Then graduation came along, and Noah proposed to Melissa.

Everything seemed to fall into place, Theo had chosen to attend the local college for mechanics while Stiles stuck with his full-time freelancer job.

The three had enough money to even rent their own place, where they often held pack nights.

Noah and Melissa got married that Christmas.

Then January, _they_ returned.

o-o-o-o-o

_“You think you can just turn up and expect everything to go back to the way it was? Well, you’re wrong, Scott, life doesn’t work that way.” Allison stated blandly._

_Scott flinched, looking like a kicked puppy and he backed away from Allison, Malia rumbling in pleasure at the action. She didn’t like strangers getting close to what was hers, especially when they’d hurt her pack mates and girlfriend previously._


End file.
